User blog:The Golden Moustache/Hypnoticus
Hypnoticus is a villain of Golden Moustache. Info Originally,a secret project was going on in a laboratory being created by scientists called the "Doomsday Project" with the goal of creating an entity made of energy with a machine,the purpose for this was to create a living weapon and create powerful types of energy. Suddenly,while the machine which contained the creature that was being created for the project was functioning,everything started breaking,malfunctioning,and even exploding,the machine started malfunctioning as the creature,in the form of a red floating ball came out of it as it broke,it proceeded to escape from the laboratory. The red ball while floating around hiding for days,noticed other beings,such as humans,animals,and etc,and then....it deactivated,turned black colored,and buried itself underground for the next 100 years. Finally,the red ball woke up,but this time,it was no longer a red ball,it had a different appearance now: The appearance of a magma colored hedgehog with completely yellow eyes with red pupils,it made it's way out of underground as suddenly it developed the need to cause chaos,it craved the need to cause chaos and destruction,so it went near a city and started destroying it. Golden and his friends noticed this and attempted to stop the creature,but the creature didn't go down easily as it easily defeated Golden and his friends the first time,causing them to chase it (the creature) even more. Later,the creature's mind became twisted and distorted,and developed a distorted voice,and called itself by one name: Hypnoticus. As it started manifestating as an embodiment of hate,eventually even threatening the whole planet and universe,even the whole multiverse at one point when Hypnoticus developed in an ultimate form. Powers and Abilities Telepathic and psychic powers: Hypnoticus is capable of mind controlling someone with ease,mind control everyone on a planet,and make limbs and body parts explode or stop working with a mere thought,he also can remove brains and use telekinesis,capable of moving stars,he also can use his telekinesis to crush people and reduce them to a bloody mess,ignoring their durability,he also can make brains stop working and stop the blood in someone or drain it,he also can hypnotize someone. He can float and fly. He can teleport. Energy manipulation: Hypnoticus is capable of various techniques of manipulating energy: Energy Spear: He can create a red energy spear and throw it. Energy Ball: He throws a simple red energy ball. Energy Death Ball: He creates a sun sized energy ball and throws it at the universe,as it starts to get..not destroyed,ERASED from existence. Energy spikes: He can create walls of energy spikes capable of ignoring durability. Spears Portal: He can create up to 10 portals and throw energy spears in them. Death Beam: He shoots an energy beam from his palms that vaporize someone or something and ignore their durability. Trap Cube: He creates a small blue energy cube which starts sucking the opponent in at the speed of a black hole,if they get touched by the cube they will be trapped in it,and will have their body and consciousness destroyed when the cube is destroyed. Meteor Attack: He can summon large red energy balls from the sky that ignore durability and can destroy a whole city. He can create portals. Super strenght: He can destroy buildings with ease,and punch through stars,he also can destroy steel with ease and destroy the sun and the moon,he also can keep up with Golden in strenght. Super speed: He can match Golden in speed and run through a place with no time or space and that is infinite in size and lenght. He can time travel through any point of a timeline and through the past,the present,and the future. Can hurt intangible beings. Regeneration: Regenerated from being reduced to a puddle of blood and being reduced to 3% of his mass,he also can survive being sliced in half and re-attach body parts to himself,he also can re-attach his head to his body, and being vaporized by the sun. He can turn intangible / non corporeal so that he isn't touched. He can possess others and take over their bodies,when he's about to possess someone he manifests as a black cloud. He can create large waves of durability ignoring fire. He can destroy stars with ease. He can create an energy ball the size of a planet and throw it at a planet so that it's destroyed. He can regenerate from his consciousness,even though erasing him won't kill him permanently. He can absorb someone,even when he's cut into pieces. He can regenerate from being cut into small tiny pieces. He can spindash and do homing attacks. Defeated Golden with ease when they first met. Super Durability: He can tank missiles,tank hits from Golden and his Saitama Punch and regenerate from it,he can tank everything Golden has tanked and he can survive the heat of a star and two stars being thrown at him once. He does not need to breath,and he does not have organs,a brain,or blood,not even bones or a skeleton. He can cause static in someone's view. He can create hallucinations in someone's view of himself. Reading it's mind results in just seeing static. It can steal someone's consciousness and absorb it / assimiliate it / erase it. Ultimate Hypnoticus Ultimate Hypnoticus is the ultimate form of Hypnoticus when he achieves enough energy. In this form,he's a red vortex which is across time and space and literally EVERYWHERE. He is omnipresent since he exists across all timelines,all of time and space,all universes,all of the multiverse,and even existing while also not existing at the same time. He can steal someone's consciousness and drag them into himself,absorbing them / erasing them,he also can do this to multiple people. He is non corporeal,and cannot be hurt normally. He has all the powers and abilities he has in base form. He is above fifth dimensional beings with Mr. Mxyptlk's powers,and he can kill them with ease and curbstomp them. He could destroy infinite,high complex multiversal timelines and erase all of time and space. He took multiverse busting attacks without even flinching. He can summon a large red eye that can destroy a whole multiverse by blinking. He can shatter time and space. He can destroy the entire multiverse,with high complex infinite dimensions of immeasurable / infinite size and shape. He resists Plot Manipulation,not even manipulating the story so that Hypnoticus would lose affected him,since he was too much of a threat. He tanked existence erasure attacks at first,and he only got erased by one because it could erase all of the multiverse and it was something granted by a cosmic entity above Ultimate Hypnoticus and was given to Golden and his OCs and Ultra Instinct Golden was also required. He can manipulate matter on a molecular level and de-atomize someone. He can paralyze someone. He can drive someone insane to the point they can't fight anymore and can make them drop dead. He can travel through dimensions and time and space. He can crush universes with ease. Star Level Form Everything in base form,but he can't destroy planets or universes,he can only destroy stars even with the energy death ball,he also has his other forms that aren't Ultimate Hypnoticus. Forms Monster-Crab Hypnoticus A giant magma made crab like monster with large claws,it is the size of a skyscraper. It is capable of destroying and throwing cities around. It is capable of keeping up with Super Plumber in speed and strenght. It could tank missiles and has the same regeneration as normal Hypnoticus along with durability. It can absorb fire and lava to become stronger. It can release a large explosion capable of ignoring durability and capable of destroying 100x stars all at once. It can spit fireballs capable of catching Super Plumber. All powers as normal Hypnoticus along with stats and durability. Spider-Monster Hypnoticus A skyscraper sized magma made spider that can vomit a large amount of skyscraper sized purple liquid from it's mouth that can poison someone and make them feel dizzy and also paralyze them,the poison slowly killing them in 30 seconds. It is capable of removing someone's powers. It can regenerate from devouring flesh. It has all powers and stats from Hypnoticus and Crab Hypnoticus all at once,including speed,durability,regeneration,etc. It can stare at someone and kill them simply with that and make them drop dead. It can drive someone insane. It can vomit skyscraper sized magma that can ignore durability and vaporize whatever is in it's way and vomit magma fireballs that move at the speed of Super Plumber. It can devour steel with ease. Tree Hypnoticus Tree Hypnoticus is a large,magma made tree the size of a whole skyscraper. It has naturally an aura around itself that can paralyze someone,poison someone,or even steal someone's consciousness and have Tree Hypnoticus absorb it,it can also drain the life force of someone in 30 seconds. All powers and stats from all other Hypnoticus forms and normal Hypnoticus. It can grow tendrils from the ground that move at the speed of Super Plumber and ignore durability. Tree Hypnoticus can match Super Plumber's speed. It can teleport and stop time and has red eyes around itself everywhere,which can steal someone's consciousness by looking at them. It can also stop time. It can roar stunning and paralyzing someone for 40 seconds. It can shoot magma spikes from its body going at Super Plumber's speed,capable of ignoring durability and hurting Super Plumber. It can also fly. Weaknesses Does not have true sentience,it does not have intelligence exactly,and it is not dumb either,it cannot create strategies although it knows how to do techniques and use it's powers. Was erased from existence. Not immune to other telepathy / psychic powers. Category:Blog posts